


I didn't want to write this but my friend made me.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, I forgot Daehyun!, Junhongxyou, M/M, Multi, This is a, Why is it so long?, also this isn't edited, and I hated every minute of it, how???, my friend challenged me to write it, which is why I'm sharing it with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: You have been friends with Junhong since childhood. Everyone thinks you and Junhong were meant to be but Junhong still hasn't made a move. Done with waiting you built up the courage to finally ask Junhong to be yours.





	I didn't want to write this but my friend made me.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a JunhongxYou fic because she know how much I hate self inserts. Never one to back down from a challenge I did it and hated every moment of it. Why is so long, if i hated it so much? You ask. Well it’s due to me writing it in random chunks and putting a little effort into the plot. That being said, this isn’t edited because I did what I wanted to do and now I’m done with it. I hope you enjoy? Also I forgot Daehyun. Should I feel bad?

College wasn’t all sunshine and parties like the movies but you knew that from all the bitching you heard from your older friends, so when you walked onto the campus the first day you were ready for hell. After the first few weeks you realized your friends were exaggerating about college being the worst. That was until midterms and finals rolled around. The ocean of tears you shedded was worth the passing scores and huge party held afterwards. In your opinion college was fine but it got so much better when your childhood friend (crush) started to attend the same college. You were two years older than Junhong and practically raised him but that didn’t stop the feelings from developing, slowly blooming into a beautiful rose of love(and lust but you kept those thought locked away.) You made sure to show Junhong where everything was and introduced him to your friends. You were happy when everyone instantly clicked. Sadly Himchan quietly teased you about your  _ ‘childish crush’  _ and he gave you the best advice. “Why don’t you just ask him out?” This lead to you retelling him the whole prom night fiasco. You had asked Junhong to be your date, he said yes without hesitation. You thought he had accepted your feelings but in reality he accepted because he thought you didn’t have a date. You went home that night with the goal of eating all the ice cream in the house. Himchan laughed for a solid 5 minutes before patting your shoulder gently. It was after prom night you decided to bury your feelings. It was easy when you graduated but now Junhong was back and so were the feelings. Some nights you would go to sleep regretting picking the college Junhong said he was planning on attending and other nights you were happy Junhong didn’t change his mind, because switching colleges would have been a pain. 

It was after Junhong’s first year when people started to question if you two were together. Both you and Junhong would blush and stutter a no. At first you brushed it off as people not understanding that guys and girls can just be friends, however Himchan starting going on long tangents about how Junhong and you would make a great couple (which everyone agreed on) then he would encourage you to make a move. You told him time and time again that it would be better if Junhong made the first move so you didn’t make a fool of yourself again. Himchan finally knocked some sense into you, stating Junhong was too shy to make the first move but all the signs of love were there. Together the two of you started to plan a grand confession.

 

It was a normal uneventful lunch when a loud bang across the cafeteria caught everyone's attention. You look over to see a guy named Youngjae leave the room. You only know him because you shared a few classes together in high school and he was sort of acquaintances with Junhong. Since it seemed everyone was watching Youngjae leave, you assume he was the cause of the loud noise.

“I wonder what his deal is.” you say out loud to no one particular.

“It’s probably all the stress from planning the whole spirit week event by himself.” Himchan somehow knew everyone and everything going on in campus. It honestly creeped you out.

“Why is he doing it himself? Is he a control freak or something?” Youngjae always gave a cold and ‘I'm better than you’ vibe but that could be his resting bitch face.

“No, there's a whole team to plan the event but they're all focused on the huge after ‘party’ so they shoved all the real planning onto Youngjae.” Himchan gave you a look when he said party then shifted his eyes towards Junhong. It was a silent ‘ask him to be your date’ you were about to thank Himchan when Junhong interrupted the conversation.

“Aren't you on the planning committee, Himchan hyung?” Junhong grumbled obviously annoyed at the unfair treatment. You smile at him, proud that he cares about others.

“Like I said, we're planning the after party. It's the part everyone cares about.” Junhong looked ready to argue but huffed a “whatever” before getting up.

“you going to practice that new skateboard move?” Junhong blushed a little before nodding his head. “Good luck and be careful.” Himchan gave you a knowing nudge and you brush him off.

“Thanks noona, you're the best” You would have loved to watch Junhong practice but he didn't allow anyone to watch him until he could pull off the move perfectly. 

 

After lunch you make your way to the college library. There was a book you wanted to use for your art class, it was filled to the brim with vivid poetry that inspired not only your artwork but also to ask out Junhong. All the poems dealt with the idea of an everlasting perfect romance, something you wanted with Junhong. You quickly checked out the book but instead of leaving you sat down in a comfy chair by the window to read a few poems. A student slammed his book shut interrupting your peaceful reading. You look at your phone, noticing it was almost time for your next class. Looking out the window one last time you get ready to leave but something catches your eye. Junhong and Jongup were happy, no they were cheering for something. Looking away from them you see Youngjae gliding across the concret on Junhong’s skateboard. He didn't do any fancy tricks but you were still jealous.

“How could he make it look so easy.” You remember all the times you tried to learn but gave up. You unconsciously rub the scar on your elbow. It was from that time Junhong tried to teach you but you still fell off after putting both feet on the board. That was the last time you ever tried skateboarding. You turn from the window and walk to your next class, the thought about trying to skateboard floated around in your head. The image of a smiling Junhong holding your hand as the two of you skate down the street makes your heart flutter. Maybe you’ll try again. 

 

Spirit week finally started on Monday. It was just like the ones in high school but these ones seemed more over the top. There were the generic ideas: Monday-School colors, Tuesday-ugly shirt day and Wednesday-cross dressing but the other days were interesting Thursday-Skeleton war and Friday-Bikini Day. You walk down the decorated hallway in your purple shirt, smiling a bit when you spot Junhong wearing a purple shirt as well. It was almost like a couple shirt if you ignored all the other people wearing purple shirts.

“Nice to see we’re matching.” Junhong joked when you greeted him. A soft blush creeped onto your cheeks. “Y-yeah. It’s almost like we’re a couple… If it wasn’t for everyone else” you joke back which earned a laugh from Junhong. You can see a slight blush on his face and your heart flutters again. It’s sad when you part ways with Junhong but the feeling dies when he texts you during the lecture.

 

Tuesday comes around and this time you know fate is trying to tell you something. You walk up to Junhong, punching his shoulder. “You stole my idea.” You smile when Junhong realizes that you two are wearing the same exact ugly christmas sweater. Yeah, it was ugly ‘shirt’ day and no where near christmas but ugly is ugly. For the rest of the day your friends teased you and Junhong about the matching christmas sweaters. You couldn’t help the permanent blush on your face. It didn’t help when Himchan told you that both sweaters would look better on Junhong’s bedroom floor.

 

On Wednesday you wake up early to raid Junhong’s closet for clothes. To your surprise Junhong has a very pretty girl sitting on his bed. She stares at you and you stare back, you don’t know what to say and it doesn’t help when Junhong walks back into the room shirtless from his shower... The love bites clearly showing on his skin. “When did you get a girlfriend?” You tease him, trying to keep yourself from crying. Junhong was quick to reply.

“I don’t have a girlfriend! These were from a… One nightstand?” You look at him then to the girl sitting on the bed who was looking at her phone. You refuse to believe this woman took your Junhong’s innocence. Your crush may not be a virgin anymore but he was still pure. You try to convince yourself it’s fair since you had a few flings in the past. Junhong follows your eyes and looks at the girl. “Oh! That’s Youngjae, he’s drives me to school and he’s here to help me with my makeup. Isn’t he pretty?” To say you were surprised was an understatement. How can a guy look more beautiful than any girl she’s seen. You wonder if he would be willing to share his makeup secrets with you…

“Wait… Why didn’t you ask me to help?” You felt hurt that Junhong would get girl advice from this guy then from you. Maybe he was embarrassed to ask you for help. You ignore the question of when Youngjae and Junhong got so close, there were better things to focus on.

“I thought it would have been weird if I asked you. You get me?” You nod, understanding that Junhong was very shy about things like this. Maybe it was easier to do it with a guy friend than with a female friend. “By the way, why are you here noona?”

“I was gonna steal some clothes. Look I didn’t even do my makeup. Pretty manly, am I right?” Junhong nodded. He grabs a dress and leaves the room to let you rummage through his closet, you didn’t notice Youngjae leave but when you turn back to the bed, he was gone. You change quickly, silently inhaling Junhong’s scent. You leave the room to find the bathroom door open. You peek inside to see Youngjae fixing his smeared lipstick before he went to fix Junhong’s smeared lipstick.

“How did you both smear your lipstick?” You watch as Youngjae jumps in surprise and Junhong blush.

“Well, you see… We… uhhh…” Junhong looked around. It must have been really embarrassing if Junhong was this worked up. Youngjae got tired of watching the trainwreck and answered for the struggling guy. 

“He tripped and smacked me in the face, somehow he ruined his lipstick as well. You know how Junhong is.” You nod your head. Junhong had this magical way of somehow breaking or ruining something. No one could explain how it happened but it did. Everyone walks out of the house together, only parting ways when Junhong got into Youngjae’s car. You get into your own car, quietly asking why Junhong didn’t drive himself to school or better yet why he didn’t ride with you. It was probably easier than having Youngjae drive here everyday. You get to school and admire all the people participating in the event. The rest of the day you play a game with your friends pointing out the people who tired and the people who were joking around. Himchan kept making suggestive comments to Yongguk, who looked ready to punch Himchan but his girlfriend calmed him down. That didn’t stop Himchan’s girlfriend from pinching him and telling him to knock it off.

 

For Thursday you bust out the skeleton leggings you wear during October and a matching skeleton jacket that has a heart inside the ribcage. You're a little bummed when lunch comes around and you still haven’t seen Junhong at all. Normally you would have brushed this off but you really wanted to see his skeleton outfit. You spot Junhong with Jongup on your way to the car. You run up to them to get a better look at Junhong. “Hey guys!” You’re about to hug Junhong but stop when you see he’s covered in paint. A quick glance at Jongup shows that he’s also covered in paint. “What happened to you two?” The two guys smirk at each other.

“We won the skeleton war” Junhong said proudly.

“Are you sure? You look pretty dead to me… Wait! There was an actual war? How did I miss it?” You probably could have defended Junhong or he could have protected you. Love on the battlefield was one of those overused tropes people used all the time, it could have worked for you.

“It wasn’t really advertised to normal people. It was kind of a D&D irl roleplay thing so mostly nerds heard about it.” Jongup informed her. That explains why no one in your friend group heard about it. Jongup probably dragged Junhong into the fight. You’re about to ask more questions but Youngjae appears also covered in paint and yells for the younger two boys to hurry up. Junhong says goodbye before running after Jongup to Youngjae’s car. You wave at the car, watching Junhong stick his hand out the tinted window to wave back. You go to sleep thinking about all the other nerdy things Junhong might do that you aren’t aware of. Maybe you should read up on D&D.

 

Friday finally comes and you can’t wait for the party on Saturday. Himchan promised it was going to be huge. You ignore him talking about the extra rooms in the back used for ‘couples.’ silently thanking his girlfriend when she nudges him with her elbow. Today you skip out on the theme because you weren’t going to spend money on a bikini you would never wear again. Most people wore the swimsuit on top of shirts and pants but there were a few people wearing just the bikini. Yongguk said it looked like they were rejected superheroes. You agreed with him full heartedly.

“Hey Noona!” You turn around when you hear Junhong call out for to you. You were happy to see Junhong had also skipped out on the bikini, instead he was wearing a shirt with a lady in a bikini on it. 

“Whats up Junhong-yah?” you watch as Junhong smiles at you.

“Do you have a date for the party yet?” you look at him with wide eyes. Is he finally going to ask you out. One side of you is screaming with joy while the other is mopping about all your hard work planning was going to waste. Your friends happily walk off to leave you and Junhong alone.

“No! I mean no one has asked me out yet. Why?” You could feel your heart beat faster and warmth fill your cheeks.

“Well if you have no one to go to the party with maybe we could go together,” you were about to scream out ‘yes’ but Junhong kept going. “with our friends.” you never thought something could hurt so much but maybe, just maybe you could save this.

“Junhong, did anyone ask you out?” He put on a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. You hoped he was embarrassed by not being asked out.

“A few girls asked,” your heart sank “but i rejected them all.” was there still hope? “there was someone I wanted to ask but…” Junhong trailed off, looking into the distance. Could he mean you? You remember what Himchan said and he was never wrong. This was your last chance.

“Do you want to be my date to the party than?” It wasn't anything close to your original plan but sometimes being straightforward is better than a grand show of love. Junhong blinked at you a few times before he smiled.

“Sure noona, we can't have you going to a party alone. I have to protect you from all the guys trying to steal you.” Junhong said proudly. You couldn’t help but pull him into a hug, and gently kiss his cheek before letting go. Your heart couldn't stop racing, it finally happened. Tomorrow night the two of you were finally going to be an official couple. You would have preferred a more romantic first date but a party could easily turn into something so much more. You shake your head to get rid of the perverted images, your Junhong was too pure for stuff like that… for now.

 

Saturday can’t come fast enough until it’s a few hours before the party. Now feels like Saturday came too soon. Himchan is helping you pick out an outfit and calm your nerves. 30 minutes before Junhong comes over to pick you up, Himchan leaves to pick his own girlfriend up. You sit on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. 40 minutes pass and you start to worry. You get up and open the front door, only to reveal a surprised Junhong about to knock. You and Junhong burst out laughing. Junhong holds his arm out and you grab it. He opens the car door for you and you fell like a princess attending the gala. That image fades when you arrive at the wild college party. People are already drunk off their ass but you ignore them in favor of dancing with Junhong. You’re a little disappointed when Junhong doesn’t pull you close to dance (grind) but the smile is back when he holds your hand, dragging you away from the crowd to get drinks. He spots a few friends around the cooler and lets go of your hand to greet them. You already miss his warm hand wrapped around yours, however your hand is soon filled with a cold beer. You listen quietly as Junhong talks to his friends. With each passing minute you get a little irritated, this was supposed to be your night with Junhong. Your crush suddenly freezes so you look over to see Youngjae walking towards the group. “Hey Youngjae! I didn’t know you were coming to the party.” Junhong greeted the boy, his attention fully on the older. They talk for what seems like forever before you grab Junhong’s arm and gently pull it closer. Youngjae cocks his eyebrow at the jester, looking at Junhong for an answer. You smile already knowing the answer, you couldn’t wait for Junhong to tell his friend about his new relationship. “You already know my noona, she didn’t want to come alone so I tagged along to make sure the other guys didn’t bother her.” It takes a few minutes for the words to sink in.

“That’s nice of you. You’re like her protective younger brother.” Youngjae ruffles Junhong’s hair.

“Yeah, Junhong is the best younger brother anyone can ask for.” You say with a steady voice. You feel crushed on the inside but you refused to cry in front of everyone. “I think I saw Himchan over there, I’m going to go say hi. and I think I’ll join Yongguk and them for the after party, so don’t worry about me, you have fun.” Junhong nodded his head. You barely hear him telling you to text him if you change your mind. You look around the party and spot the rooms in the back.

You find an empty room to hide in. The tears falling down your face. How could you misunderstand Junhong’s joking tone when he accepted your date invitation to the party. This was like your prom all over again. You ask Junhong to be your date for the special night and he accepts because ‘no girl should be alone.’ and not because he loves you more than an older sister. You wipe your eyes only to have more fall down. You don’t know how long you’ve been crying for when something hits the door, causing you to jump. Not wanting anyone to see you in this state you look around the room. Without thinking you run into the closet. The door opens and a couple walks in, you're about to shove in your headphones to block out the sounds but a voice stops you.

“I can't believe you came.” it was Junhong’s voice. You open the door a bit so you can peek a look at Junhong and his partner. You watch as Junhong shoves the other body onto the bed.

“I… felt bad for being so pissy these past few weeks.” you con't believe what your hearing. Junhong was with another guy. It never occurred to you that Junhong might prefer guys over girls.

“You didn't have to come to the party. I know you hate huge drunk college parties.” Junhong lowered his head to kiss guy under him.

“I know… but I still wanted to see you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.” the guy pulled Junhong closer to him. You really wanted to look away but you really wanted to know who the guy was. Sadly the angle blocked most of his face.

“You could have just asked. I would have cancelled with my friends. They wouldn't care. My upset boyfriend comes first.” Junhong placed gentle kisses against the other’s neck. 

“but…” Junhong kissed the guy sweetly before turning the kiss into a more passionate make out session. Junhong pulled away to make the other guy sit up. “no more talking, let's enjoy ourselves.” you sat there in shock as you watch Junhong pull off Youngjae’s shirt.

The guy was Youngjae… How did they become close. When did they start dating? How did you not notice? Why didn't Junhong tell you? What did Youngjae have that you didn't? How could your sweet caring Junhong fall in love with the ice prince? There was too much to think about. Your head was swarming with questions and emotions. You had to cover your mouth so no sound came out as you cried again. The thoughts all stopped when you heard a loud moan. You look up in surprise and regret it immediately. Youngjae was straddling Junhong, slowly sinking down on the younger’s cock. Oh how you wish that could have been you. Junhong grabbed the older's hips and thrusted upwards to meet all of Youngjae’s thrusts. You watch as Youngjae bounced on Junhong cock, both guys moaning from the pleasure. Suddenly Junhong lets out a loud moan, holding Youngjae’s hips in place as he came. 

“Looks like I win.” Youngjae said in a cocky voice, he probably had a smirk on his face. The older gently pulled off of Junhong’s half hard dick to take off the condom, tying it before throwing it into the trashcan. “Do you have another round in you or are you  _ too tired _ ?” Youngjae cooed at the younger with a challenging undertone. Junhong looked at the other with a heated glare.

“I can go as many rounds as I want… but we only have one more condom left.” Junhong handed the last condom to Youngjae. 

“that's fine, I don't mind getting off once tonight but tomorrow is another story.” Junhong smirked at his lover, pulling him into another heated kiss. Youngjae rubbed Junhong’s cock to full hardness before pouring lube onto his fingers. Junhong spread his legs farther apart to accommodate for Youngjae's finger slowly entering him. Junhong started to pant harder when Youngjae started to move his finger faster, his breath hitched when Youngjae added another finger, and he would moan loudly whenever Youngjae’s finger rubbed against that special spot. Finally Junhong had enough, he started begging for more. Youngjae got in between Junhong’s legs, leaning over the younger’s body for another kiss as he entered. The thrusts started off shallow and soft but slowly increased in pace when Junhong demand to be taken fast and hard. The room filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Junhong jerked his hand to match Youngjae's rough thrusts until he came with a loud moan. Youngjae groaned when he felt the younger tighten around his cock, pushing him over the edge as well. They both stopped moving while they came down from their high.

You pulled your hand out of your pants to look at your dirty hand. Guilt and shame filled your gut. How dare you get off to Junhong getting fucked by Youngjae. You wipe your hand on a coat hanging in the closet. You heard Youngjae get off the bed and walk towards the closet. You panic, thinking this was it, Junhong will see you and the two of you could never be friends ever again. But Youngjae walks into the bathroom instead, he comes back out with a wet hand towel to wipe down Junhong before he does the same to himself. Throwing the towel into a laundry basket. Together the boyfriends help each other dress. One last kiss and they both leave the room hand in hand. You fall onto your ass, not knowing what to do. It feels like an eternity passed when you left the room, slowly walking over the passed out drunks. The party was over and you went home feeling numb.

 

The next day you ignore everyone who texts you. So many thoughts go through your head. Right now you're trying to connect the dots. Junhong met Youngjae in high school when the younger boy crashed into the older on his skateboard. You remember that day because Junhong had came to you upset about sending Youngjae to the nurse's office. You told him to not feel bad and if it bothered him so much he could give Youngjae an apology gift or something. You remember the adorable blush that crept across his face. Back then you were to distracted by Junhong’s adorable face to think anything of it. But now the blush made sense with how much time and effort went into Junhong’s apology gift. It was after the gift when you notice a big change in Junhong’s life. Before the gift Junhong and you spent almost everyday with each other since you both shared the same friend group. After the gift Junhong started going off onto his own a lot, you thought he made new friends and brushed it off but now you think it was him starting to build his relationship with Youngjae. It was probably Youngjae who bought the blue dragon skateboard Junhong loved so much, since you know his parents didn’t buy it. You felt a ping of jealousy when you remember the cat themed skateboard you got Junhong for his birthday. It sat in his closet gathering dust until Junhong’s mother donated it to a toy charity. Sure Junhong apologized nonstop for a week and even used the new board you got him almost as much as the dragon board but he only used it for tricks that would damage the art, like rail slides. Now that you think about it, Junhong used to carry around two skateboards sometimes. You knew one was a friend's but now you wonder if it was Youngjae's. Did junhong teach him how to skateboard, its obvious Youngjae was good at it from what you saw that one time. You shake your head to get back on track. If Junhong did develop feelings for Youngjae during high school, then why did Junhong go to prom with you insest of Youngjae. Prom was for seniors only and both you and Youngjae were in the same year. You facepalm, they are probably hiding their relationship since no one knows about it. Does this mean you were a beard? No, Junhong obviously accepted your invite because he thought you were taking him as a friend. Then you suddenly remembered Junhong talking about a ‘nerd party’ taking place the following Saturday. You had asked Junhong about coming along, generally curious about it but the younger had said it was special invite only. He was an other senior’s (probably Youngjae) plus one so he couldn't take you. When you brought it up to Himchan, he looked at you confused. For once Himchan didn't know anything about something. You brushed it off as a small gathering for people who didn't like prom. Then there was the fact Youngjae went out of his to drive Junhong to college everyday. The one day you left at the same time as them, Youngjae had taken a turn when you went straight. At the time you assumed they were getting breakfast but now you didn’t know. Speaking about that day, Junhong was covered in new marks and he had more than one dress in his room. Did they… You quickly shake your head to get rid of those thoughts. Was it jealousy you saw in Youngjae’s eyes when you grabbed Junhong’s arm or was he just curious. 

The doorbell rings, pulling you out of bed. You’re surprised to see Youngjae at the door with Junhong behind him. “Look she’s fine. I don’t see why you didn’t just come here in the first place.” Youngjae told Junhong. You felt a soft ping of warmth but you knew Junhong was only worried about you because of brotherly love.

“I didn’t want to bother noona, incase she didn’t want to be bothered.” Youngjae rolled his eyes at the younger.

“You two are dating.” You say out loud for some reason. Both men freeze and stare at you in shock.

“How’d you know?” Junhong asked with wide eyes.

“Older sister’s always know. Plus I saw you two walk to the back rooms. Everyone knows only couples go there to you know?” Both Junhong and Youngjae blush. It hurts to admit you lost to Youngjae but you still loved Junhong with all your heart and his happiness will always be your priority. You knew one day you’ll find someone else but for now you were going to get over Junhong… By teasing him and his boyfriend relentlessly. That day you learned a lot of things about Junhong’s nerdy side from Youngjae’s endless supply of pictures(Blackmail). But you were definitely going to take the part where you watched them have sex to your grave, no one  must know about that.     


End file.
